Transit providers, such as taxi companies, limousine companies, bus companies, railway companies, airlines, etc., may install in-vehicle entertainment and service systems in their vehicles to entertain their passengers, to enable attendants to better serve the passengers, etc., during transit on the vehicles. For example, commercial planes are generally equipped with in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems to accommodate their passengers' desire for entertainment while in-transit to their destinations. However, among other issues, typical IFE systems do not offer in-vehicle services that are specifically targeted for their individual passengers. In addition, passengers do not always travel using the same carriers. Because information learned by a carrier about passengers is generally not shared to other carriers, preference information (if any) determined for passengers may not be optimal.